Frequently, it is desirable to generate a hardcopy of a document or data set that is produced or stored on a personal computer or server. Consequently, a wide variety of printers and printing devices have been developed that can receive a print job from a host computer and produce a hardcopy of the document or data represented by that print job.
One example of a printing device is an inkjet printer. A typical inkjet printer has a print head including an array of precisely formed nozzles. Behind each nozzle is an ink collection chamber that receives liquid ink from a reservoir. Pressure is selectively created in the collection chambers to drive a small amount of ink through the respective nozzle. The ejected ink is typically deposited on a sheet of print medium, such as a piece of paper. The ink ejection may be driven by thermally, mechanically, electrically, magnetically, and/or piezo-electrically activated means. Activation of the nozzles to eject drops of ink occurs in response to a signal generated by a processor that is processing the print job. By properly sequencing the activation of the nozzles in the array in response to signals corresponding to the print job, characters and/or images are formed on the print medium as the print head is moved with respect to the print medium.
Inkjet printers frequently utilize replaceable ink cartridges. These replaceable cartridges typically include the reservoir or supply of ink and the print head with the array of nozzles. In some ink cartridge, there may be nozzles that direct a flow of ink to a remote print head. In either case, it may be desirable to provide a covering, such as nozzle tape, over the nozzles of the cartridge to prevent the ink contained therein from leaking and to prevent damage to the nozzles. Before operation, this nozzle tape must be removed in order for the cartridge to operate properly.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.